


Камень-ножницы-бумага

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это старая история, которую я неожиданно нашла у себя в закромах. В ней присутствует один элемент популярного сериала "Стар Трек". Это очень маленький элемент! Надеюсь, вы не будете разочарованы вторжением космического в повседневность Бейкер-стрит.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Камень-ножницы-бумага

**Author's Note:**

> Это старая история, которую я неожиданно нашла у себя в закромах. В ней присутствует один элемент популярного сериала "Стар Трек". Это очень маленький элемент! Надеюсь, вы не будете разочарованы вторжением космического в повседневность Бейкер-стрит.

— О чем ты можешь писать в своем блоге, Джон? Ведь ничего не происходит, — Шерлок произнес это таким тоном, как будто лично я был виноват в том, что ему скучно. Мол, что ты тут расселся, мог бы совершить уже хоть самое маленькое, самое незначительное убийство, ну или хотя бы кражу драгоценностей. Впрочем, у меня был готов ответ на этот вопрос:

— Я пишу о том, что мой сосед, хоть и гениальнейший сыщик современности, но совершенно не знает, как обращаться с грязной посудой, хотя сегодня его очередь ее мыть, — как можно ехиднее соврал я.

— Напротив, мне это известно, — возразил он холодно. — Но никакого желания общаться с тарелками и чашками у меня нет. Это мелкая, рутинная работа, не стоящая моего внимания. Мог бы и сам давно все перемыть вместо того, чтобы в сотый раз раскладывать «Гробницу Наполеона», которая все равно у тебя не сходится.

Я только фыркнул. «Гробница», мой любимый пасьянс на пятьдесят четыре листа, действительно не сходился. «Но откуда Шерлоку это известно? — подумал я. — Ведь он не может заглянуть в мой лэптоп, я сижу к нему лицом…» Впрочем, стоило мне обернуться, как я понял: мутная поверхность окна чуть справа и тьма на улице не оставляли мне никаких шансов.

Очевидно, Шерлок тайком наблюдал за мной, потому что сказал одобрительно:

— Делаешь успехи.

Через несколько минут, поняв, что Наполеон в очередной раз в гроб не ляжет, я решил прекратить таким бездарным способом убивать время (к тому же это убийство Холмса не интересовало, следовательно, было бессмысленно) и захлопнул лэптоп. Неожиданно в голову мне пришла великолепная мысль.

— Слушай, Шерлок, у меня идея, — (он картинно вздохнул, то только еще больше укрепило мое желание сыграть), — если я выиграю у тебя в камень-ножницы-бумагу, ты моешь посуду. Если ты выиграешь, то я мою. Идет?

— В камень-ножницы-бумагу? Это как? — оживился Шерлок.

— Ты не знаешь? — удивился я. — Неужели даже не слышал?

— В школе у нас были популярны шахматы, верховая езда и телесные наказания. К тому же, если и играл, то эту информацию я...

— Удалил, — закончил я. — Ну, так что, играть будем? В крайнем случае, снова удалишь эту информацию, и дело с концом. — Шерлок кивнул, и я пересказал ему правила игры: — Камень — кулак — тупит ножницы, ножницы режут бумагу, а бумага заворачивает камень. Все просто. Если ты выиграешь, я мою посуду.

— Не «если», а «когда» Джон, — азартно ухмыльнулся Шерлок и сжал ладонь в кулак.

Шерлок предсказуемо показал «бумагу», у меня же были заготовлены «ножницы». Само собой, я выиграл, и пока Шерлок с остервенением тер скопившиеся за день тарелки и чашки, лихорадочно старался вспомнить стратегию игры, потому что был уверен, когда посуда закончится, мне предстоит еще раунд, и вряд ли единственный.

Мои предположения оправдались: Шерлок поставил последнюю чашку на стойку, вытер руки и выговорил почти сквозь зубы:

— Я хочу отыграться.

— С удовольствием предоставлю тебе такой шанс, — улыбнулся я.

Усевшись на диван друг против друга, мы сразились еще раз, и еще раз, и еще раз. И если сначала я уверенно вел, то после дюжины раундов Шерлок перехватил инициативу. Не приходилось сомневаться: он довольно быстро разгадал мою стратегию, и теперь сам умело ею пользовался.

На кону было приготовление ужина.

Я внимательно следил за его пальцами, за плавными движениями его кисти и ничего, никаких намеков на то, что он "выбросит", не мог заметить: теперь Шерлок так натренировался играть, что не оставлял мне шансов. Почти. Все-таки один козырь в рукаве у меня завалялся.

Я до последней секунды не мог прочитать, что он покажет, поэтому когда прозвучало финальное «раз-два-три», я выкинул некое подобие ножниц, вот только в этот раз попарно соединив указательный со средним пальцем и безымянный с мизинцем.

— Что это? — озадаченно и немного презрительно спросил Шерлок.

— Это Спок, — торжествующе ответил я: как я и догадывался, Шерлок не знал об этой "фигуре". — Он побеждает всех.

Выяснилось, что до сегодняшнего дня гениальный сыщик современности не только не умел играть в камень-ножницы-бумагу, но и о «Стар Треке» имел весьма смутное представление. Поэтому мы оставили соревнования (мне, конечно, пришлось согласиться, что "Спок" — это всего лишь уловка, — и заняться ужином) и начали в тот же вечер ликвидировать огромный пробел в образовании моего друга. Скука ненадолго отступила.


End file.
